Slowly loving you
by minecraftg93
Summary: This story is about Thalia and Apollo this is my first ever story so please don't be so rude. It is worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi readers this is my first story so please don't be so rude. Enjoy! **

**I do not own PJO**

**Thalia POV**

"Thalia can I speak with you please" Artemis asked "Sure lady Artemis what do you need?" I said "I will be gone for a few days because Zeus needs my help with something and I need you to watch Apollo because as it is close to Christmas and he always vists me around Christmas." Artemis said then I said "Why can't you take Apollo with you lady Artemis." " Zeus only wants my help and only my help. If you watch him I will let you go to Camp half-blood for a week for you can see your friends." Artemis said I sighed then said "Okay when do I start." "You start tomorrow. Thank you for doing this Thalia I know I can count on you." Artemis said with a smile on her face

**I know this was a short chapter but I will try to make the other chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

**Thalia POV**

I woke up the next morning got dressed and went to look for Artemis and Apollo when I found them I saw they were in an argument and Artemis was winning then I cleared my throat when they looked at me they stopped arguing then Apollo said with a smile "Hi I'm Apollo what's your name.?" "My name is Thalia." I said then Apollo said "Oh you are the girl the drove my chariot." "Yep I'm the girl." I said bitterly then Artemis said "I should be going then remember what I said Apollo." then she ran into the woods then Apollo said "Can we please go to the city and get a hotel room reserved for a week." Then I yelled "A WEEK NO WAY I NEED TO WACH THE HUNTERS ALSO!" "Can't you just ask one of the hunters to watch during our absents." Apollo said like it was so simple witch it was so I just sighed and went to look for Lily when I found her I told her that she would be in charge while I was gone. After tell Lily she would be in charge I walked to my tent and got all my thing then left for the city with Apollo.

After ten minutes of following Apollo through the crowded streets of Manhattan we finally stopped in front of a hotel with about 20 floors we entered the hotel when we entered the ceiling was painted with all the major Greek gods then Apollo said with a smile on his face "Look that's me." We walked up to the front desk were a lady looking around 40 years old was stand when we reached the front desk automatically the lady started flirting at Apollo exactly what I thought was going to happen then at my surprise Apollo did not flirt back at the lady. Then the lady said "May I help you sir." "Ah yes there should be a reserved under Will Solace." Apollo said "Let me see." The lady said then she said "Here it is Will Solace you are room 620 the 20th floor here are your keys enjoy your stay." "Thank you." Apollo said then he said "Lets go Thalia." When I looked at the lady she looked mad that I was with Apollo then I said "Okay." Then we walked to the elevators when we entered it was just the two of us then Apollo pressed the number 20 button then I said "You know that girl was flirting with you why didn't you flirt back?" "I know she was flirting with me she just wasn't my type" he said "What do you mean 'not my type' every pretty girl in the world is your type." I explained "She just wasn't my type okay." Apollo said "Fine." I said

**so this one was a long chapter as I promised so see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay I tried to make this 1,000 words but I just couldn't do it I had big readers block. Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO**

**Thalia POV**

We exited the elevator and walked to the door of our room Apollo used his key to open the door the first thing we saw when we opened the door was huge bay windows and I thought _Ew heights _and yes I know it's weird the daughter of Zeus afraid of heights. I walked to my room and saw a queen sized bed also my own bathroom I lied on my bed when I look up to see what Apollo was doing I saw jumping up and down on his bed like a little kid with a sugar rush I just laughed and brought my head back on the bed then I thought _How will I get away from him I know it is going to be hard but I have to find a way to get away from him_ I got up from my bed walked to Apollo's room and said " I am going to the store to get some things for myself ok." Then I was off when I walked out of the lobby to the crazy sidewalks of Manhattan I looked back to see the lady that was flirting at Apollo smile and walk to the elevators then I knew when I got back to the room I am going to see that lady in our room trying to make out with Apollo **(a/n: do not worry Apollo and the lady will not be making out okay.)**

**Apollo POV **

Two minutes after Thalia left for the store I heard a knock on the door so I thought Thalia had forgotten her key to the room so I opened the door and saw the lady from the lobby in front of me then I said "Sorry you must be in the wrong room because I'm here with someone." "I am in the right room and that girl you were with left to go somewhere is that right. So I thought maybe you and me can have some fun. By the way my name is Ginger." Ginger said "Om I don't want to have any fun with you okay." Apollo said then slammed the door in her face then went back to his room "*sigh*that was close." He said then thought _Where is Thalia the store is just two buildings away I am going to look for not just because I'm worried about her I know she can take care of herself I'm just afraid of Artemis punishing me by destroying one of my things like my car a.k.a. the sun chariot. _Apollo got his jacket, gloves and hat and left to look for Thalia. After five minutes of looking around the store Apollo started looking for Thalia on the sidewalk. When Apollo exited the store he saw Thalia walking out of a restaurant that served hamburgers then she saw me and I ,started waving at her like crazy then she ran the other direction like she never even saw me _well that was rude _I thought then I ran after her.

**Thalia POV ** When I saw Apollo I panicked because I thought I could get away from him longer so I just ran the opposite direction but of course he followed me but with my luck he slipped on ice when I saw him slip on the ice I laughed at him because he should have seen that coming because he was an oracle and all so I just kept running till I was in Central Park soon I started to walk and relax because I lost Apollo but no he just had to teleport two feet away from me so I just gave up trying to lose him for now so I just sighed then he said "That was rude of you to just run away like that you owe me one and that is final." "I don't owe you one at all." I said "but you do because you left longer than you needed to." Apollo said "Fine." I said bitterly "So what do I owe you _Lord _Apollo." I said and I said the Lord part extra bitterly "Well you get buy me lunch and you're lucky because I'm starving." Apollo said "Okay but the only food you are getting is Wendy's with me okay." I said "So it's like a date right." Apollo said with a smile "Hades no! It is not a date Apollo!" I yelled

After eleven minutes of walking we finally made it to Wendy's I ordered a hamburger with water and chocolate frosty and Apollo also ordered a hamburger but with a sprit and no frosty. When we got our food we sat down at a table and started to eat when we were eating Apollo told me about a prank he and Hermes did to Athena and I laughed at some parts and when I laughed Apollo looked surprised that I actually laughed but I just shrugged it off and kept eating. When we finished eating we left for the hotel when we reached the hotel we went straight the hotel room and straight to our own rooms and went to bed.

**please tell me what you think. Also tell me what other Percy Jackson pairing you would like me to do here are some of the pairings you can pick:**

**thalia + nico**

**Percy + Artemis**

**Percy** **+ Annabeth**

**Travies + Kate**

**Leo + Calypso**

**please pick a pairing**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

**Hey guys and girls! This is not a chapter I just want to tell you what the votes are for the pairings so here are the votes:**

**Percy and Annabeth:3 **

**Artemis and Percy:0**

**Leo and Calypso:3**

**Thalia and Nico:2**

**Travies and Kate:1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey people this chapter would have been yesterday but I had to do a bunch of things also I got some reviews that you want me to do one point of view because you get confused but I just have to change views so I am going to try to find some way for you guy and girls don't get confused okay so enjoy this chapter.**

**Thalia Pov**

I would never tell this to Apollo but yesterday I had fun hanging out with him and if you tell him that I am going to kill you. So I woke up from the sound of Apollo making breakfast and you would think it wouldn't be too loud but it was so loud I was surprised no one called to complain of the noise. So I got dressed and went to see what Apollo was making or from the loud noises what he was trying to make when I got to the kitchen I saw flour, pans, and batter everywhere then I said to Apollo

"What are you trying to make." Then Apollo said

"I'm trying to make pancakes and this is my first time cooking because usually I just flash it in front of me but as you are here and I can only my flash one plate of breakfast I thought I could make us breakfast." Then I said

"Clean this up I'll make us breakfast okay."

"Fine."

After Apollo cleaned the kitchen I got the ingredients I needed I started to make chocolate chip pancakes when I finished making the pancakes I gave Apollo ten pancakes yes I said ten pancakes he has a really big appetite and I gave myself tree pancakes we ate the pancakes with bacon and orange juice.

After we ate we decided to go to the park when we arrived to the park we went for a walk then we saw some kids that looked like they were 12 or 13 years old having a snowball fight then I told Apollo

"Do want to join those kids it looks like it would be fun." Then Apollo said

"Sure why not."

Then we walked to the kids then I asked them if we could join them and they said sure so we went to our separate teams and the game started I hit Apollo five times and he hit me zero times soon the kids stopped playing to take a break so it was just me and Apollo then I hit Apollo in the face and he just wipes the snow off his face and put a evil smile on his face and started running in my direction so I started running away from him and without knowing it I ran till I was on the lake and then I heard the ice crack and it was too late to get off the ice I suddenly felt like an ice cube then I heard Apollo yell

"Don't worry Thalia I'm coming."

And the next thing I knew Apollo was hugging me for his warm yellow aurora can heat me up then he asked me

"Are you all warmed up?"

"No but I think I just need some rest okay."

"Okay."

When we got to the hotel room Apollo picked me up bridal style and brought me to my room and put me under my blankets and brought me some of his blankets from his room. Then I fell asleep.

**Apollo POV**

I would never tell Thalia this but I was so worried when she fell into the water. When I got her out of the water and she blacked out I felt like if she died apart of my soul would be taken away then I thought _why am I feeling like this she is one of my sisters hunters and her favorite hunter. I can't love her and she can't love me even if she does she wouldn't leave the hunt._

The next day Thalia woke up around 3:00 in the afternoon and I woke up at 6:00 in the morning. Before Thalia woke up I went to the mall to get every one of my children and all the gods even the minor gods presents also got my children. I also got breakfast for Thalia from Duncan Dounuts and when I got to the hotel room Thalia was just starting to get up so I said

"Hey sleepy head I got you some breakfast if you it the food it is on the kitchen okay."

"Okay thanks."

"You welcome." I said with a smile on my face

Then we spent the rest of day talking and playing gold fish then Thalia asked

"What were you and Artemis arguing about?"

"It was nothing really it was one of the two things we always fight about same thing we always fight about."

"Okay. Do you know what sounds good right now?"

"What sound good right now?" I said wheal moving where she was setting witch was across from me setting on the floor then she said

"Hot chocolate is what sounds good duh."

Then I summoned some hot chocolate in our hands then we took some sips of our hot chocolate then we started having a really deep conversation then next thing I know I am kissing Thalia on her lips and I was surprised when she responded to the kiss then like someone dumped ice cold water on her she jumped up accidently spilling her hot chocolate but I didn't mind because I said

"I'm so sorry Thalia I didn't mean to I'm so sorry really I'm so sorry Thalia."

Then she said

"I'm going to go."

Then she ran into her bathroom.

I felt so guilty then I thought _why did I do that well I wasn't paying attention of what we were doing because we were in such a deep conversation. If Artemis find out she is going to kill even if I am immortal she will find a way to kill me._

**Thalia POV**

_What am I going to do?_

**CLIFHANGER also there is about 1,000 words yay I hope you enjoyed this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey everyone keep those reviews coming please and thanks for the advice everyone so I hope you were happy with the last chapter because I put a lot of work into it. So here's chapter 6 and I would like to thank Natan Amian Hamead Rock for helping me with this chapter you should read the story Natan is writing called Thalia's Fleece. Enjoy! **

Thalia's POV:

I'm so confused, what am I going to do? Artemis will kick me out of the hunt and the hunt is my only family! I don't want to stay stuck at camp and be a year rounder. Why did he have to kiss me? Why did I respond? Is it because I like him? But, I can't like him! I'm a hunter and the worst part is, Lady Artemis is Apollo's sister! HIS SISTER! What am I going to do? I won't tell Artemis what happened, and then I can stay in the hunt! That's what I'll do but, then I might tell someone in the hunt, and then they would tell Artemis! I'll just have to find a way from not letting anyone know. It has to be between me and Apollo.

When I left the bathroom I noticed Apollo had left. I didn't know why I felt sad.

Apollo's POV

There I was in my house, on Olympus blaming myself for kissing Thalia. I thought, it's not our fault. It's neither of our faults because, both of us don't deal with making couples or bring feelings to the ones we can't have. That's Aphrodite's job. Aphrodite you are so going to pay for what you did!

I left my house and went to look for Aphrodite. When I found her in the park, I was surprised. She was conversing, on me and Thalia! But the most surprising thing was, that person was Zeus! Yes people! The person she was talking to was the one and only, Zeus! The father of Thalia Grace and the lord of the sky and the king of Olympus. I walked towards them and said,

"Looks like, someone doesn't want their daughter as a hunter of Artemis." I surprised them so bad that they almost jumped off the park bench.

Their faces looked so surprised when they heard my voice, I almost started laughing.

"What the Hades are you doing here Apollo? Aren't you supposed to be in your house?" Zeus said nervously which really surprised me because Zeus never sounds nervous.

"How did you know I was at my house, when I never told anyone I was at, or going home?" I said with a wondering tone.

"Zeus and I spoke about making Thalia fall in love and the only person we thought would be good was Connor Stoll." Aphrodite sighed.

"Connor Stoll? Make Thalia fall in love with him? Wow." I said with a surprised look on my face.

"I am trying to make her fall in love with him but she is already in love with someone else without my help or powers and I think you know who she is in love with Apollo." She said the last part a bit louder than the other part.

"Why would you say that Aphy?" I said nervously.

"Because Zeus and I were in the viewing room and were checking up on her around 3 o'clock in the afternoon." She said with an evil smile on her face.

Something clicked in my head. That was when I kissed her…

"What did you two see in the viewing room?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm, I remember a certain golden-haired god with Thalia, getting closer and closer to each other until, Boom… You're making out." Aphrodite said with a smirk

**I hope you liked it! See you next time =-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Last time_**

**_"Hmm, I remember a certain golden-haired god with Thalia, getting closer and closer to each other until, Boom… You're making out." Aphrodite said with a smirk_**

**(A/N) Hey people I am so sorry that I did not post this earlier my computer was taken away for a day then I had writes block then I started typing like crazy then it was taken away again and know as you can see I got it back after a lot of begging so I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you checked out the story by Natan. Here's chapter 7. Also keep the votes coming and I will post the votes on chapter 4. Enjoy! P.S there are 1,105 words without this authors note so yay! I made it 105 five words more than my goal also keep those votes coming for with couple I should do nextJ.**

**Apollo POV**

After what Aphrodite said I looked at Zeus and saw him smiling witch surprised a lot because I thought he would be mad at me for kissing her daughter. Then I said

"Why would you think the person was a god and the person was me Aphrodite?" I said finishing with a nerves chuckle

"Well I saw a god aura that was the color of the sun. Then I thought witch god do I know that has a sun colored aura and I thought of you. So if it was not you tell me what other god major or minor has a sun colored aura."

"Um…Fine! It was me who kissed Thalia okay you two! Zeus please don't be mad at me for kissing your daughter."

"Do not worry Apollo I'm not mad I'm actually happy that my daughter feel in love and I hope you won't brake her heart like you do with other women but if you do you will wish you were never born." Zeus said the last part threateningly

"I would **_never_** hurt Thalia's heart but if I ever did I would never and I mean never mean to do so."

"Okay I believe you as you are the god of truth." Zeus said with a smile on his face

"But Zeus I can't date Thalia be-"then I was cut off when Zeus said with a mad tone

"Why can't you date my daughter?"

"I can't date Thalia because she is a hunter of Artemis also my sisters lead hunter and I am pretty sure Thalia hates my guts right now because we kissed each other."

"Oh that's right I'm sure we can deal with Artemis. Also Aphrodite dose Thalia hate Apollo's guts right now."

"No she doesn't hate Apollo's guts right now. Because she is thinking of a way not to tell Artemis about the kiss but every so often she wishes that Apollo was there with her." Aphrodite said

"It looks like she misses you Apollo why don't you check on her right now." Zeus said

"I think Artemis is going to check on the hunters soon so I think I will check up on Thalia tomorrow." I said

"Okay." Said Zeus

Then I went home and on the way home I got a text on my phone (I know what you are thinking but gods can't have phone it is like a flare for monsters can know where you are well I asked Hecate to make all of the gods phones not to be like flares) from Artemis saying I have to pick some up from her camp and bring them to camp in ten minutes.

**_Mystery Pov_**

_I can't believe it is like Apollo and Artemis have the same weak spot and it's for the stupid daughter of Zeus. Thanks to that now I know how to ruin their lives like they did to me. *Evil laugh*_

Thalia Pov

I was in my tent thinking of a thousand things then one of the hunters whose name was Violet came in and said

"Thalia Lady Artemis wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

When I arrived at Artemis's tent I walked in and asked "Is something wrong milady?"

"What is wrong is that you and Apollo kissed each other that is the problem Thalia. And you know what this means Thalia don't you." Artemis said angrily

"Lady Artemis please forgive please give me another chance the hunt is my only family I have they are all like sisters to me." I begged yes I know people you are shocked that I just begged but it was true the hunt was like a family to me besides Annabeth of course

"I'm sorry Thalia but rules are rules please forgive me Thalia for doing this." And with that she toke away my immortality then said

"Go get packed Apollo will be bringing you to camp in ten minutes." She said in a sorry tone _I am so mad at Apollo I can't believe because of him I have to leave the hunt _I thought then I nodded my head and went to my tent and packed all my stuff and went were Artemis told me to wait for Apollo and waited two minutes then in a flash of light Apollo and his car/sun chariot appeared in front of me then Apollo said

"Hey Thals what are you doing here and where's the person that I have to bring to camp."

"I'm the person you have to bring to camp because of you idiot." I said meanly

"I am so sorry Thalia I didn't mean to do this to you please forgive me I be-"

"Shut up Apollo you lost your chance. Just bring me to camp okay."

"Okay." Apollo said sadly

The whole way to camp there was no conversations and when we got to camp Apollo said

"Thalia I really do love you and I just want to know if you love me back and I want to know if you will give another chance."

"Apollo let me think about giving you another okay."

"So does that mean you love me back?"

"Of course I love you back silly." I said

Then I walked to camp and went to the Big House and saw Mr. D and Chiron then Chiron said

"Why are you here child?"

"I'm here because I was kicked out of the hunt so I am stuck here."

"Oh well um you can go to cabin one and you have a roommate that I think you will get along with fine."

"Okay just hope they won't be hit by lighting."

Then I walked to cabin one and went to my old bunk when I went to my old bunk there was someone else's stuff so I got all the stuff and threw them out the cabin door then I hung all my pictures up and put my cloth away when I finished the cabin door swung open and there stood some boy then the boy said

"Who the hades threw my stuff out of this cabin."

"I did _boy_." I said

"And who are you."

"I'm Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus who are you punk."

"I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter."

"W-when you say Jason Grace you mean the son of the mortal Susan Grace."

**(A/N I actually don't know what their mom's actuals name is so I just picked a random name.)**

"Uh-huh why do you ask do you know her?"

"Uh-huh she was my mom but I ran away then a year later she died in a car accident because she was drunk."

**Cliff hanger. dun dun dun who is the mystery point of view and will we ever know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey people this is not a chapter but please read this. I might be starting a ne story called ****_Children of Chaos _****but it is not set in stone so I might not make the story. Also keep those votes coming of witch couple I should do next here are the ones you can pick.**

**Percy + Artemis**

**Percy + Annabeth**

**Nico + Thalia **

**Leo + Calypso **

**Leo + Hazel **

**Leo + Reyna **

**Frank + Hazel **

**Jason + Piper **

**Luke + Thalia**

**Luke + Bianca**

**Hercules + Zoe**

**Charlie + Selina (Don't know if I spelled her name right.)**

**So those are I options and I added some new ones for you can have more to pick and you can chose as many as you want to vote for. :-)**


End file.
